


Everything is Greener

by PrinceofFlowers



Series: The Fanfics that Gabo Deserves [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Not outwardly stated that reader/OC is Trans but like, Now you know, Reaper and Gabriel Reyes are different people sort of in this, green witch boy, inspired by fanart of Reaper with flowers, not really talk of witchcraft really, which obviously means he needs a green witch boy bf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8016565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofFlowers/pseuds/PrinceofFlowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reaper and Gabriel Reyes think on someone from Gabriel's past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything is Greener

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this may be shitty since I didn't bother to read over it after writing it sorry lmao
> 
> Hope you enjoy this shit.
> 
> Also yeah this is purely self-indulgent and also not the usual gender neutral reader due to it.

Reaper remembered him when Reaper was still Gabriel Reyes.

 

Reaper remembered how he always smelled of flowers.

 

How he always seemed to make plants grow whenever he was around them.

 

How everything was greener with him around- even in the cooler months.

 

Even in deserts and frozen tundras, he could still make green plants spring up from the earth as if it were child's play.

 

Reaper remembered the green witch boy.

 

The young man who had worked by his side for a number of years, using his abilities and his connection with plants to heal and hurt.

 

Who always had eyes that sparkled and shined with wonder and love.

 

Who always had flowers in his hair, and a smile on his face.

 

Perhaps that was why the plants loved him so.

 

He was as radiant and nurturing and dangerous as the sun.

 

And part of Reaper craved it.

 

Craved him, and his flowery scent, and his smile, and eyes, and light-

 

Oh, how the darkness craved the light!

 

How the night craved the day, and death craved life!

 

But he was uncertain.

 

Unsure of how he would be received.

 

Ashamed and disgusted of how he had been twisted and tainted and turned into this... this thing-

 

Reaper feared and longed.

 

But Gabriel Reyes had no reason to.

 

Gabriel Reyes knew his witch boy well.

 

Knew his sweet and kind and gentle heart that would give and give and give and never ask to take in return.

 

Knew that if he were to appear as he was now, with all the things he had done, all the witch boy would do is cry and wrap his arms around him and smile through tears as he looked up at him.

 

That he would still love and give and give and give and never ask to take in return.

 

But Reaper felt unworthy.

 

Reaper, all death and destruction and darkness and hate.

 

All shadows and ghost of a man who should have died.

 

Who's funeral the witch boy attended.

 

Who the witch boy, who would smile and shine, had cried and seemed to wilt and go grey and dim.

 

Eyes no longer sparkling with wonder and awe.

 

Dark eyes like earth gone dark and dull with a thousand yard stare, mind detached from this world.

 

He should have died.

 

His witch boy knew him as dead.

 

Gabriel Reyes was dead.

 

And Reaper was all that was left.

 

And Reaper told himself as much, through the pain and the hurt and the rage, he told himself that he was dead.

 

That Gabriel Reyes was dead.

 

But Gabriel Reyes was never one to back down.

 

Never one to give up- too stubborn to call it quits even when the battle seemed lost.

 

He remembered how his witch boy would frown at dead or dying plant life, eyes filled with sorrow and pity.

 

He remembered how he would smile, eyes soft and loving, as he'd tap and twirl his wand.

 

He remembered how dead plants would live and thrive at his fingertips, how cut flowers would never wilt with him there.

 

And he wondered if it would hold true for people, too.

 

He wondered if he, too, would spring back to life by his fingertips.

 

And Gabriel Reyes hoped.

 

And Reaper feared.

 

And they both fought for control for the right to go and enter the witch boy's forest.

 

Or to avoid it like the plague, for fear of the owner who walked among its paths.

 

Forgetting that the witch boy could leave at any time, and find them.

 

Find Reaper, the man who was once Gabriel Reyes.

 

Find Gabriel Reyes, the man who still resided in Reaper.

 

And their fights would be in vain or not in vain once they finally crossed paths with the man who wore flowers in his hair.

 

He would find them, and would drag Gabriel Reyes out.

 

Back where everything is greener.

 

Back to his side.

**Author's Note:**

> May or may not have more of the green witch boy later idk.


End file.
